


Pond Landing

by impossiblesongs



Series: Pages Left To Write On (We Will Fill It With Words) [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s05e11 The Lodger, Gen, I live a Pond Appreciation Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblesongs/pseuds/impossiblesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You do know me then,” Amy predicts, “in the future, I mean. You’re in my life too. Not just the Doctor.”</i> – While the Doctor is playing human with Craig Owens, his Tardis refuses to land, taking Amy bouncing along all of time and space with her. However, the Old Girl does make a pit stop. She lands in a very specific backyard. (5x11 ‘The Lodger’)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pond Landing

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not my characters. This has been a disclaimer.

It’s a hectic bouncy palace in the Tardis these days and Amy, for one, did _not_ sign up for this.

 

“A _hhh_ ,” she screams, just because she can, as she hangs onto the monitor for dear life. “Why won’t you just land?!”

 

And then, quite suddenly, everything comes to a halt. Amy blinks, eyes wide and disbelieving the easy sense of gravity around her. The Tardis tricked her once before, doing this. She believed in the false security and in seconds the blue box set off again, sending Amy right over the railings. Head over feet, she went. She’s got a nasty bruise to show for it too.

 

“Evil box,” Amy mutters, finally letting herself unclasp her hands from their secure holdings. She warned, “This better not be a trick.”

 

One step. Two. Still steady. She runs for it. Straight to the doors, pulling them open and exiting the obviously unstable box.

 

Looking around, she seems to be in a backyard of some sort. It's not Earth, something about the air tells her that. There is a house, a big one. Enough for a decent sized family to live in. A sitting area is not far away. It's right beside the garden. The flowers are lovely.

 

It’s all so bizarrely normal that Amy is a bit underwhelmed by it, though the feeling of relief to be out of the bloody psychotic magic box is not far behind.

 

“Oh,” comes a familiar voice from out of nowhere and Amy spins around. “Surprise visitor, I see.”

 

Amy catches sight of the woman she’s met before easily. With that hair atop her head it really is impossible for anyone to miss River Song.

 

“River,” Amy exclaims, “It’s so good to see you.”

 

The relief is winning out because River can fly the Tardis. Better than the Doctor, even, but Amy’s never admitting that to anyone out loud.

 

“Hello, Amy.” River greets, sauntering over happily.

 

River is wearing a lovely little sundress. It’s odd, Amy thinks, because she’s never seen River in anything so casual. The Doctor would probably flail at the sight of it. That would be a good laugh.

 

River Song is looking her over, squinting her eyes as if she’s calculating. She circles around Amy until she’s satisfied.

 

“Young.” River comments with a nod. “Where are you then? And where is that lovely idiot?”

 

Amy laughs at what is obviously a term of endearment, figuring it wiser to tell River the truth. The Doctor may have his suspicions about this woman, but Amy sure doesn’t. If anything, River is someone to be trusted at all costs. Sure, she’s only met the woman once or twice, but something just seems right about her.

 

“He’s not here.” Amy reveals. “And that thing,” she points to the blue box in accusation, “is malfunctioning spectacularly!”

 

“Oh, dear.” River laughs. “You _are_ young.” Then River goes up to the Tardis, laying a hand on her doors. “And you are just naughty, Old Girl.”

 

It’s almost like River and the Doctor’s box are having a conversation. Without words. Amy watches them both, entranced at the sight.

 

“Can you fix her?” Amy wonders, breaking whatever connection River and the box were sharing.

 

River looks back at her and sadly shakes her head. “I’m sorry, dear, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to get back in there and let her do the driving.”

 

Amy pouts and protests. “But it has gone crazed!” she cries, “I cannot fly her, the Doctor is MIA, and you’re….”

 

Amy comes to a sudden halt, her mouth snapping shut immediately.

 

River grins, catching on, much to her embarrassment.

 

“And I’m what?” River beckons her to continue.

 

Amy sighs, muttering curses beneath her breath. “Oh, you’re her favorite, okay! It’s obvious!”

 

River laughs, seemingly delighted by those words. With such a reaction, Amy feels slightly less ridiculous over it.

 

“Oh, Amy.” River says in a fond manner. “You have no idea.”

 

Amy considers. “A bit of a spoiler, that was then?”

 

“ _Ish_ ,” River concedes. “Anyhow, tea? You look positively famished.”

 

Amy shrugs, tipping her head towards the Tardis. “I thought you said I had to get back in there all by my lonesome?”

 

River rolls her eyes, “I never said you had to do it right this second. Besides, if she’s the one driving she’ll get you there _when_ you need to be there, so no worries.”

 

Amy considers this, tea with River, without the Doctor. She loves the idea of it.

 

“I have your favorite.” River coaxes.

 

Amy wrinkles her nose, “I don’t have a favorite tea.”

 

“But you will do.” River promises, enigmatic as ever.

 

“You do know me then,” Amy predicts, “in the future, I mean. You’re in my life too. Not just the Doctor.”

 

River is staring at her, secretive, but something else. Something warm and knowing, as if she’s trying to say something that Amy herself already knows.

 

It should be infuriating, Amy supposes, the Doctor sure gets infuriated over it. She doesn’t feel that way. She feels comforted. She may not know what River knows but she can’t help feel safe about those odds.

 

“I’d love some tea.” She says finally.

 

“Good. Why don’t you sit yourself down over there, by the garden?” River points.

 

“Why not inside?” Amy questions. “Spoiler central in there?”

 

“You are too good, Amy.” Admits River, something akin to pride flashes in her eyes.

 

Amy agrees ever so happily.

 

“I’ll be right out with your tea.”

 

“And I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

_**(...)** _

 

 

 

River sees Amy off after tea, making her promise to keep this visit between them. Amy seems to understand more than she should about how the whole spoiler thing works and promises wholeheartedly. 

 

Her dear mother is  _very_  good indeed. Amy hadn't prodded too much, she knew when things were off limits that they were that way for a reason. 

 

It had been fun. Seeing Amy's eyes light up at the taste of her favorite tea (or will be, after today) and the gushing afterwards had been hilariously delicious. Sure, the whole not knowing who River truly was stung, but young Amy was such a treasure to glimpse at. Especially since Manhattan.

 

Sometimes, for a big house like the one River owns to be a home, a girl just needs her mum.


End file.
